Question: $-7efg - 4f - 8g + 5 = f + 9g + 6$ Solve for $e$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-7efg - 4f - 8g + {5} = f + 9g + {6}$ $-7efg - 4f - 8g = f + 9g + {1}$ Combine $g$ terms on the right. $-7efg - 4f - {8g} = f + {9g} + 1$ $-7efg - 4f = f + {17g} + 1$ Combine $f$ terms on the right. $-7efg - {4f} = {f} + 17g + 1$ $-7efg = {5f} + 17g + 1$ Isolate $e$ $-{7}e{fg} = 5f + 17g + 1$ $e = \dfrac{ 5f + 17g + 1 }{ -{7fg} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $e = \dfrac{ -{5}f - {17}g - {1} }{ {7fg} }$